degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eclare23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Drew Torres/@comment-Eclare23-20100920141501 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 14:15, September 20, 2010 Hey there! Bonjour! Well, this troll brightking95 or whatever decided to ruin your user page. So I hope you didn't mind me fixing it and undoing the shit he wrote. He isn't even an admin so he can't ban you and admins don't write "YOU ARE BANNED AND CAN NO LONGER SHOW YOUR RACIST FACE AGAIN! OH, AND I HATE ECLARE!" Something along that. What a noob. Anyway, hopefully you didn't mind me editting your user page to fix it. Everything should be back to normal :D ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ ForeverEnshrined (talk) 07:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) WTF damn, what the fuck is wrong with you, are you trying to make eli fans look like complete bitches?? stop being so rasist, unless one day you want ur little face beat up cuz you say that more. take the advice and leave us alone Stop Annoying everyone! Okay! I'm not trying to start a conflict with you and I respect that you love Clare and that Eli guy, but it would be nice if you stopped saying mean things about everybody else! Clare is great by what I saw of her in season 6-7 and a bit of 8, but she's not the only cool Degrassi character out there! I hate how you called Emma ugly, Spinner a loser, Darcy a slut and said bad things about Paige, Liberty, J.T. and Manny! So all I'm saying is stop annoying everyone because we all hate how all you talk about is Clare, Clare, Clare and Eli, Eli, Eli! They're not everything in Degrassi! GOD! Sorry again, but it's just annoying okay! I agree with what the guy above said. Degrassi Fan 21:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay I feel like that last message I wrote was just me being nice! I looked over your comments again and I personally think that you're just jealous that Clare and Eli haven't been regulars as long as Emma, Manny, Spinner and all of those guys have been. I know I can't change your opinion or tell you who to like, but what I say is that if you can't except the old characters then your the real loser! NO OFFENSE ONCE AGAIN! I'm just saying! You really gotta stop comparing! Please Stop Posting Stupid Eclare Comments We all get that you worship them like I worship God (maybe more) but stop comparing them to people who have nothing to do with them. And calling Darcy a slut was kind of senseless, as she lost her virginity by rape, so that's not really slutty if you ask me. She was just angry with herself, as she was into abstinence as much as Clare and maybe even more than I am as a matter of act. Plus you're just talking bad about the characters because you read their damn descriptions. I doubt you've even seen an episode that featured characters such as Manny or Emma or Darcy, trust me, the only slut in the three of them is Manny. I know that because she got pregnant, lol. Do everyone a favor and get the hell off this wiki. Hi Since you are a huge Eclare fan you probaly would hate my fanfiction Mr. Immature. Eli hits Clare in it. But on my other one Julia didn't die she is in a coma. Read them. Bye, Eclare 23! ﻿YES! Eclare apparently got blocked, so none of us have to worry about her anymore! Yay, this is probably one of the best things that could have happened on Degrassi wiki! Sorry Eclare, but that's what you get for comparing people and calling them rude and bad names, like nigger, pussy, and slut. When your blocking expires, you'll unfortunately be back. ﻿